Shame On Me
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: "Fool me once, shame on you; Fool me twice, Shame on me.." Sequel to A Night to Remember. Cassie is joining the boys for another adventure from a drunken night in Bangkok.
1. Prologue

Shame on Me

Prologue

Hey Everyone! This is the sequel to A Night to Remember! I legit ready for publishing but I didn't have a computer up until now to publish it for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy this prologue!

I own nothing except for Mia and Cassie!

* * *

A year earlier

"Babe where's my shirt?" Phil asked looking through the drawers. I'm wrapped in a towel with my hair in a ponytail.

"The one that was on the bed?" He nodded. "In the closet."

"Why'd you put it there?" He asked walking to our closet.

"I needed to make the bed." I answered, walking back towards my dresser.

"Everyone is gonna be here soon and I haven't started grilling a thing." He said. I looked at him and smiled. I walked up to him and kissed his lips.

"It's gonna be fine." I assured. He smiled and kissed me back.

"Is your friend still coming?" He asked. I nodded.

"Stu is gonna love her." I said.

"Do you think he's really gonna like her?" I nodded.

"I think so. It worked for Doug and Tracey." Phil shrugged and grabbed his shirt from the closet. I took the shirt from his hands and place it on the bed. "We don't have to get fully dressed yet." I let my towel hit the floor.

"Alright Mrs. Wenneck you asked for it." He picked my body up and put me on the bed.

It's been a few months since Vegas and everything is better than ever. Me and Phil ended up having a reception to celebrate our marriage. His family loves me and my family loves him. Everyone in our group of friends is doing great as well. Today I'm surprising everyone because I'm pregnant! I've known for almost 2 weeks but I wanted to tell everyone at the barbecue.

{_}

"Stu, this is Lauren. She's a really good friend of mine and Lauren , this is stu. " I said.

"Hi." They both said shaking each other's hand.

"Im gonna go help Phil and leave you guys here. Did I tell you that stu is a dentist?" I said before leaving them alone. I walked to where Phil was sitting with Doug and Tracey.

"Did you just set them up?" Tracey asked.

"You can say that?" I answered, taking a sip of water. "Deja Vu, huh?"

"That is how we met." Doug shrugged.

"Only difference is you haven't been drinking." Tracey teased.

"I can do this match making thing sober." I said. I feel Phil's arm wrap around my shoulder. I look at the two and smile. "They look like they're hitting it off."

"He might need a few pointers on keeping this one." Phil said, getting up from his seat. I slowly pulled him back down.

"He's fine." I said, leaning into his arms.

"She could be psycho." Phil said.

"Phil's right." Doug said.

"I wouldn't try to set him up a girl I thought was psycho." I said.

"She's a very sweet girl." Tracey added.

"Besides, I think it'a time for you to set the table so we can eat." I gave him a kiss on the lips. "While I get the food."

"Or how about you set the table and I get the food." He responded back.

"Nope, Tracey can you give me a hand with the food." I said, getting up from my chair.

{_}

As we all sat there enjoying the barbecue goodness, I placed my fork down on the table.

"I have some great news." I said.

"What's up, babe." I looked at Phil and smiled. Just as I was about to say something, Alan walks in.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Traffic was such a drag today." He said, sitting at the available chair.

"Alan," I trailed off. "What are you doing here?"

"Phil invited me." He answered. I looked at Phil, and he looked surprised. Last time Alan was here, he did damage to my home. His father just finished paying off the damages. "Wanna pass the food, I'm hungry."

"Alan-"

"Is someone pregnant here? I can sense it" he said.

"What?" Stu questioned. Alan began sniffing the woman of the table. When he came to me, I shook my head.

"Cassie you're pregnant?" Alan asked.

"Yep, thanks Alan." I quickly got up and walked into the house. I stopped once I hit the kitchen.

"Cassie, you okay?" I hear Phil asked.

"It was suppose to be a surprise and I wanted to tell you," I said, I could feel the tears. "You probably don't even want this baby."

"Woah who said that?" He held me close in his arms. "This is our first child together of course I want the baby."

"You sure?" I asked, looking in his eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes." He kissed my lips then my forehead.

"You'd even stay with me when i get huge and moody." I whined.

"Yes, I love you too much." His lips pressed against my forehead. I love this guy!

* * *

7 months later.

"Cass, we're gonna be later to dinner with the guys." I looked in the mirror at my huge baby bump. My dress doesn't look right and I look huge. I walked out of our bathroom.

"I'm not going." I said, starting to take the dress off.

"And why not?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I look huge and the dress I want to wear doesn't fit." I said.

"Wear the one you have on," I shook my head.

"Why?"

"You look beautiful in it." He said, walking over to me. He bends down and rubs my tummy. "I think Mia wants you to go to."

"Yeah?" He gave me a nod. "Fine."

"We have to go." He said, kissing my forehead.

{_}

When we arrived at Doug's home, the woman were in the kitchen and the guys were no where to be seen.

"Hey Cassie," Tracey hugged. "You look almost ready to pop. "

"8 months today." I said, rubbing my stomach. I take a seat at the island . "The doctor said she's healthy and loves to move around."

"Guys are outside, Phil." Tracey stated

"We have to finish planning your baby shower." Lauren said. Before I could respond, a sharp pain hits my stomach. I wince at the pain. "You okay?"

"Yeah, she might be telling me to eat again." I said, rubbing my stomach. "How's Stu?"

"I think he's gonna propose." Lauren answered.

"You think? Why do you say that?" Tracey asked.

"He's been acting weird lately." Another sharp pain hits me. This time it caused me to yelp in pain.

"We need to call the hospital." Tracey said, reaching for the phone.

"No, I'm okay." I stood up and another hits me. "Ah!" I gripped onto the chair and I could feel something release. I look down and there was water on my feet.

"Oh my god!" Tracey ran out of the room and outside.

"Practice your breathing." Lauren advise, I nodded and began breathing. "Keep calm."

"She wasn't due for another month." I said.

"Babe!" I look and I see Phil.

"Hey." I said, rubbing my tummy.

"Everyone out of the way, I'm a doctor." Stu said.

"Stuart, you're a dentist!" I said, trying to get my breathing down.

"Let's go to the hospital."Phil helped me up and escorted me to the car.

"Tracey, I'm sorry for pissing on the floor." I said.

"It's fine, we'll meet you guys at the hospital." She said.

{_}

I lay on the bed and I've been here for hours.

"Phil," I whimpered.

"Yeah?" He said, rubbing my back as I lay on his chest. I basically asked him to lay in the bed with me to rub my back.

"Why'd you do this to me?" I said. I grip my his arm as another contraction hits. "I can't do this!"

"Baby, just think Mia is almost here." He said.

"I just want to push her out already." I said,in tears.

"Cas, im gonna give the guys an update." He said. I gripped onto him.

"Just text them. I need you right now."

"I'll be back before the next contraction." He assured as he got out of the bed. I turned on my back and relaxed. I rubbed my tummy.

"I can't wait to see you Mia. Hurry up and get out of mommy." I said.

"How's the patient?" I hear the doctor ask

"I'm hungry, in pain and I need to shit. Other than that I'm good." I could feel another contraction coming. I held my tummy and began breathing.

"How far are the contraction?"

"Pretty close." I answered.

"Let's check how dilated you are."

"Mia, please be ready to get out." I pleaded.

"Cassie, you're almost ready to push. 2 more centimeters " I groaned.

"Mommy wants you out." I whimpered.

"She's almost ready." Phil walked in the room.

"Is she ready to push?" He asked

"No!" I groaned.

The doctor chuckled "2 more centimeters." Phil walked over towards the bed and got back in. He was back to rubbing my back. I love my husband.

"We are gonna get through the next hour." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you Phil." I said, look up at him.

" I love you too." I pulled him in for a kiss. Another contraction hit and I winced.

"Baby I can't do this." I whined.

"Yes, you can." He said.

"Awe look at the happy couple." I looked up to see Stu.

"Stu, don't even right now." I said.

"Are far is she?" Tracey asked.

"She has 2 centimeters left." Phil answered.

"Awe, you can do it girly." Lauren said, rubbing my forehead. Another contraction.

"Get the doctor!" I said. Tracey left the room and came back with my doctor.

"Her contractions are way too close." Phil said.

"She's coming out now, I don't care about the centimeters bullshit." I said.

"Let me see if you're able to push now." He reached in and checked. "I'll get the nurses. All of you have to leave the room except for the husband."

"Good luck."

"We'll be outside waiting." Tracey said. I nodded with that everyone left the room. Phil got out of the bed and the nurses came in the room. They each were getting me into position.

"Alright Cassie, when I tell you to push I want you to push for 10 seconds then breathe. We are gonna do this until the baby is here."

"Ok." I said. Phil grabbed my hand.

"Alright let's push." I followed the doctors directions. I gripped Phil's hand like there was no tomorrow. "Push!"

"I can't do this." I said, letting go.

"Yes you can, we can see the head." The doctor said. Phil leaned forward.

"the head is right there, you can do this." He said. I nodded

"One big push!" I nodded. I began pushing until I heard Mia. I leaned back and smiled.

"You did it, babe." Phil kissed the top of my head.

"Can I hold my baby?" I asked. The nurse smiled, and covered the baby in a blanket.

"A healthy baby girl." In my arms, laid my daughter.

"Hi Mia," Phil kissed my lips. She's so precious and small. Her hair was dark like mine. She looks like me when I was a newborn.

"Beautiful just like her mom." I felt his lips on my forehead. Everyone came in to see the baby. To be honest, I just wanted her to myself.


	2. Chapter 1

Shame on Me

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

Hey everyone, Only reason I put this story on Hiatus was because I couldn't find the notebook that I wrote chapter 2 in. Thank the Gods that I found it recently as I was watching Hangover 2...Convenient? Anyways here's chapter 2!

* * *

People were walking around setting up for the beautiful wedding, that is going to take place later on in the day. White sandy beach with tall beautiful teens surrounding the area. Thing is, Lauren and Tracey couldn't enjoy it because Stu, Alan, Phil, Teddy and Cassie still haven't returned back.

"Hi, you've reached the office of Dr. Stuart Price, please note the office will be closed until the 24th, if this is an emergency please try-" Lauren hung up, as she watched the people decorate the balcony for her wedding.

"Hi this is Dr. Stuart Price, I'm getting married, so I'll be out of the country for two weeks. I'm not sure if I'll have cell service but if this is an emergency-" She hung up once again, and dialed Cassie's number.

"Hey, you've reached Cassie, and I can't come to the phone right now-" Lauren turned to parents and Tracey.

"Nothing." She said. Her parents began to converse in their native tongue. "Daddy...you aren't helping."

"I look into his eyes, not the eyes of a man, the eyes of a coward." Her father spat.

Lauren took her father's hand and began talking to him in their native language.

_bzzz_

Tracey glanced at her phone then kindly excused herself. Once she was on the balcony, away from Lauren and her parents, she pressed talk. "Cas," She said in a whispered.

"Tracey..." Cassie began. "I'm sorry."

"Where are you guys?!"

"It happened again. " Cassie said.

Tracey breathed. "No, Don't say that."

"No I think this time we really fucked up."

Tracey could hear Cassie's voice starting to break. It takes something bad to get Cassie to admit that she messed up.

"What's wrong with you four?"

"So much, Trace." Cassie answered. "To be honest, I don't know where to begin."

"Oh god," Tracey gasped. "How bad? Like 'no wedding bad', or 'we might be able to fix it' bad."

"No wedding bad, but a tad more worse." She answered.

* * *

_One week earlier..._

Cassie's eyes fluttered open. She managed to fall asleep with baby Mia on her chest, leaning against the headboard. She placed pillows behind her to support her.

"Mommy can't sleep like that again." She looked down and there was no baby on her chest. She glanced over to Phil's side of the bed; he wasn't there. She slowly gets up and made her way towards the nursery. There was Phil with baby Mia on the changing table.

"Had to let Mommy sleep; from the looks over it, she didn't get much sleep." He chuckled.

Cassie leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed.

Phil continued. "I swear you're gonna be as beautiful as your mom when you grow up. " He pauses and looks at the smiling Mia. "No boys until you're 40."

"Isn't 40 pushing it?" She asked, walking into the room.

"Nope." He said, picking her up from the table. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Mommies never sleep." She answered, looking at her smiling baby. She slowly grabbed the baby and walked towards the dresser. "Remember, you have an appointment with Stu."

"I know, I'm gonna try to talk him out of getting married in Thailand." He said.

"Really Phil?" Cas said, putting closing the bottom of Mia's onsie.

"What?"

"If Lauren and Stu want to get married in Thailand, then let them. I care about them both to respect their wishes." She said, placing the baby on her hip.

"I'm still gonna try." He teased. He pressed his lips against Mia's forehead. "I'll see my beautiful ladies later." He started to walk down the hall of their home.

"Phil?" He turned to look back at his wife. She walked up to him and pulled him in for a tender kiss. Once she released him, she bites her bottom lip.

"I'll definitely will be seeing you later," Phil said, trying to be suggestive. She shook her head as she heard the front door close.

"Daddy is loosing it, huh?" She kissed the top of Mia's head.

* * *

Tracey and Cassie were on their way to do Tracey's baby registry.

"How's the first few weeks of having the newborn?" Tracey asked.

"Sleepless nights, shitty diapers, non-stop barfing, lots of crying between the three of use. " Cassie looked over at Tracey, who looked horrified. She let out a small chuckle. "I'm kidding, Trace. The first two weeks are hard because you still getting use to having a baby schedule but after that, you'll be fine."

"I hope so." Tracey said. "Are you still planning the baby shower?"

"Of course, now let's go scan expensive stuff for people to buy you." Cassie said, getting out of the car. Tracey laughed getting out of the car, while Cassie grabs the diaper bag and then the car seat with a sleeping Mia.

The two started walking around the store with scanners in their hands, scanning a lot of things.

"you know I love you."

Cassie looked over at Tracey. "What do you want?"

"Well, Alan is a little upset that he wasn't invited to the wedding." Tracey began.

"So, he wasn't invited to mine either." Cassie said.

"He's very hurt by that but he enjoyed himself last time the five of you were together."

"We don't even remember that night." Cassie reminds her.

"Please talk to Stu and the guys. Stu might listen to you over Doug and Phil."

Mia began to fuss in her car seat. "Auntie Tracey thinks I can perform a miracle." Cassie said, placing the pacifier in Mia's mouth.

"Come on, Cas."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do."


End file.
